(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a flexible and rigid bi-status coupler and its application device, and more particularly to one of rotary kinetic energy with special function that transmit the rotary kinetic energy with flexible acceleration with revolution difference from an input side to an output side for the output side to execute non-rigid transmission with revolution difference that varies with the load; on the contrary, rigid transmission without revolution difference of rotary kinetic energy is transmitted back from the output side to the input side.
The flexible and rigid bi-status coupler is applied in an energy storage impact type of load, such as a punch, a press lathe or a device driven by instable fluid force, such as a fluid force actuated extractor hood, or a fly wheel energy storage device or other loads.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
There are two types of conventional coupler, one is related to a flexible coupler, such as an electric vortex coupler, fluid coupler, or generation effect coupler, to provide non-rigid transmission varies depending on the load upon executing a rotary kinetic energy transmission between the input side and the output side; another type of coupler relates to a rigid coupler, that is a friction type of clutch driven by electromagnetic, fluid, mechanical or eccentric force with a limited range of application since both of the input side and the output side indicate synchronous coupling without revolution difference upon executing normal transmission of rotary kinetic energy between the input and the output sides.